Miss New York
by RockinReid
Summary: What happens what Gracie Hart meets the friends from New York and what happens when one of them is I'm danger and she must choose between her oath and her love.


"ANOTHER PAGEANT?" Came the cry of Gracie Hart of the FBI " I barely made it through the first one without breaking down!"

"What happened to wanting world peace Gracie Lou?" Eric Matthews smiled tauntingly at his fellow agent.

"What is so important about this one?"

"Okay, so here's the run down: this one is held in New York. Same competition just a different scene and set out now since the last Miss United States commity went out with a bang. Literally. We have strong Intel that leads us to believe that there will be an attack on the pageant. This time however, its not about revenge or a petty argument."

"Well don't keep me on the edge of my seat!" She replied sarcastically with a mouthful of donut.

"We got the Intel from the terrorist division." Gracie immediately stopped mid-bite and almost choked.

"Go on."

"We have reason to believe that there is going to be an attempt on the pageant during the Liberty run way show at the statue. We think that the attempt will be based on making an impression and taking out the most people possible rather than a specific target. There has been Intel suggesting that the terrorist organisation is going to make the attempt from the inside."

"Wait, are you suggesting that they are using one of the girls to do this?" The look of shock and disgust was clear on Gracie's face. "So you want me to be on the inside so I can tell if any behaviour is different to the last pageant?" Eric looked at her with a pleading face. How could she deny that? Also, it would mean that she gets to see Cheryl again. "I have one condition: Victor will be my beautifier again"

"Gracie Lou Freebush! Is those split ends I see in your hair and oh my dear god, what is that shade of lip stick that you're wearing. No no no. Okay well to work we go I guess. Starting from scratch boys." Victor was fretting almost as much as the first time him and Gracie met.

"Hello Victor. You need to stop worrying so much, your stress lines are beginning to show." Gracie embraced him as he lead her to the waxing table that she was far too familiar with.

"I wouldn't stress so much if you could just once in a while have your ends trimmed and at least open your eyes whilst picking lip colors." He moved round to her head and started working through her hair with a comb. "Good to see you again Gracie." And with that, they got to work.

A full 2 hours later Gracie Hart: FBI agent, had been transformed back into Gracie Low Freebush: Miss Congeniality. Several wolf whistles later Gracie was back at work being filled in on the details.

"Eric, I want you to take Gracie around New York, let her get a feel for the city. Pay close attention to the area surrounding the statue." McDonald ordered.

"Looks like a romantic stroll around New York it is then." Gracie and Eric left hand-in-hand.

They ended up in a small coffee shop where they ordered a muffin and some coffee and went to sit on the couch that was facing away from the main body of people. This was probably the last alone time they would get during this mission so may as well spend it completely alone.

Just as they were getting comfortable a dark haired woman (terrible split ends and what was that parting all about?) And a man with a baggy top and a backwards baseball cap (he looked like he had just stepped out of a 90s sitcom) came in, arm in arm. When they saw the couple huddled on the couch they stopped.

"Um, hey um" the woman looked uncomfortable as she spoke "you're um kind of in our seat." She smiled as though she'd just told a joke.

"Oh, sorry. Was there a reserved post-it somewhere? We must have knocked it off." Gracie began searching the floor.

"No we don't actu-" the man started but the woman hit him to make him stop.

"Oh yeah, that happens sometimes. Theyre not very sticky you know, budget cuts means less glue and all. Its okay, there's seats over there for you." She pointed at seats next to 2 other tables filled with families. The thought of sitting there didn't sit well with Gracie. Eric started to pick up their bags but she halted him.

"Do you mind if we maybe sit here with you? I mean its a big couch right? No reason that we can't share?"

"Oh well see um, our friends are coming soon so um perhaps not. Right Chandler? Ross will be joining us with Rachel and Phoebe." She looked to her partner.

"Yes, they will." He stared around awkwardly.

"Theyre not here yet? How about we stay here until they come? Anyway, I dont see a post-it anywhere. Perhaps you forgot to reserve" Gracie was desperate for a little quiet time. One couple was okay but two whole families was definitely not.

"Gracie, its alright," Eric inputted.

"You don't understand um Gracie. See, we always sit here. This is our place. Nobody else sits here." The woman was becoming aggitated.

"Monica, we can share until they come and then I'm sure Gracie will be okay with moving then." Chandler, who until now had just been staring at his shoes, spoke up.

"No, sweety. This is where we sit, its our place."

"Oh I see, you don't actually book seats here but because you're regulars you would like to sit in your usual spot." Monica nodded, "its too bad because we were here first but there's plenty of space if you want to join us." Monica looked like she was about to launch at Gracie's throat when a blonde woman walked in. Her hair was in 5 different pony tails that stuck at irregular intervals on her head. She was dressed in a felt skirt that stretched to her ankles; she was the definition of a fashion disaster. Following her was another couple. The woman had much nicer hair.

"Phoebe, Ross, Rachel come here!"

"What is it Mon?"

"This bitch stole our seat and she won't leave." She held out her arm towards Gracie and when she spoke the nice tone had gone and been replaced by a pissed off woman-used-to-being-in-control-tone.

"Woah, watch who you're calling a bitch, lady" Gracie stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"Chandler, crack your knuckles like she did." Chandler grabbed hold of his fist and squeezed. Nothing happened. He pushed and twisted his hand but he couldn't do it. Gracie rolled her eyes. "Guess its just you and me then. Come get me." Monica tanted. Gracie threw a punch despite protests from Eric. Just before she could hit Monica squarely in the face however, Rachel stepped in between them and took the punch instead. She fell to the ground and blacked out.


End file.
